The Host, Part III: Promises
by devianttart
Summary: A danger close to home threatens the remains of SG1.
1. Chapter 1

This is Part III of **_The Host_ **series. Started with **_Run_**, continued in **_Something of the Host Remains_**.

Thanks to everyone for their encouragement and support. It has really helped (especially considering it was originally going to end after Part I.

Please read and review!

* * *

"Dead sir. I think they're all dead." General George Hammond heard Major Carter's words, but they did not register. "What? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill, and Daniel, sir. I saw them all die," Maj. Carter continued, gasping in pain. "The Colonel – he told me to run sir. He told me to make it back to Earth and tell you. I'm sorry sir…" Carter's voice disappeared as tears filled her eyes. Gen. Hammond did not know what she was apologizing for. Surviving? Making it home safely? Not being able to prevent whatever had befallen the rest of SG1?

Dr. Fraiser appeared at Gen. Hammond's side. She approached her patient gently, "Sam, I need to take you to the infirmary now."

"_NO!_" Sam yelled. "I have to – I have to tell the General – Daniel…" Struggling to get her thoughts in order, Carter stepped back from the doctor and shook her arms free of the general.

Hammond could see that Carter was whey-faced and shaking from fatigue. Her eyes were glassy from shock. Hammond stepped forward and took her arms again, "It's all right, Major. I'll come down with you."

Carter clutched at the General's hands. "Daniel…" she forced out. "Daniel was taken as Apophis's new host. That's why Col. O'Neil had to kill him." Hammond heard Dr. Fraiser's horrified gasp.

"Dr. Fraiser, please take the major down to the infirmary. I'll be right behind you. Samantha, don't say another word until I get down there." Hammond watched the young major be escorted away while he pondered his next action.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Once he arrived in the infirmary, Hammond ordered out every non-essential person from the room. Luckily there were no other patients in the medical ward. Once it was just he, Dr. Fraiser and Major Carter, he started to speak. "Dr. Fraiser, if you have to stay here to monitor the major's condition, you may. However I need your word that nothing that is said in this room will go any further."

"Of course not sir."

"Maj. Carter," Hammond began. "I need you to tell me everything that has happened. This is not an official debriefing. However, I need you to tell me every detail, no matter how insignificant you may think it is."

Cater looked at the General long and hard. Even in her distress, she could tell there was something…different…going on. Unsure what it might be, she began her story.

Carter talked about entering P3X-1510. She described how peaceful everything felt there. "We thought we were alone sir. I just don't know how the Goa'uld managed to hide themselves from us." She went on to describe how they were taken, the gliders, the shock grenade, waking as Apophis's prisoners. "And then he said that he was going to take Daniel's as his new host. It was for revenge, sir. For his child. For Sha're. And he wanted to get at all the information in Daniel's head. And he did," Carter tried to swallow past her rising grief. "We watched while the symbiote ripped into Daniel. Daniel tried to fight, sir. But…it didn't make any difference…it hurt him so bad…"

"Easy major, take you time. Just tell me what happened next," Hammond waited quietly as Carter calmed herself. The painkillers the doctor had administered were taking affect, helping the grieving major tell her story. Hammond knew that rushing her would accomplish nothing.

Carter continued. She told of how the new Apophis was attacked by Teal'c, who was then executed for his efforts. "That's when we found out they had a sarcophagus." At her words, Hammond's heart stopped. He _needed_ Daniel/Apophis to be dead, otherwise…otherwise…

Oblivious to the general's new fears, Carter continued. She revealed O'Neill's promise to Daniel, to never let him remain trapped as a Goa'uld host. "He told me to run, General Hammond. Col. O'Neill told me that he had to stay behind and 'free' Daniel. That he had made a promise…" Once more, Carter's voice trailed off to a whisper. "And that's what he tried to do. Apophis reemerged. He had been healed. He tried to torture the Colonel into giving him information. It seems that Apophis had not been able to get everything from Daniel. But the Colonel resisted." A pained smile winced across Carter's face as she remembered the Colonel's bravery. "He attacked the Jaffe and threw himself at Daniel. I broke free and headed to run out of the room. I heard staff shots…when I looked back, Daniel was on his back – with a knife in his throat – there was so much blood…Colonel O'Neill was on the ground as well. He had been hit by several staff weapons…how he wasn't dead yet, I'll never know." Tears were flowing freely down Carter's face and Hammond could see that Dr. Fraiser was also weeping. "Col. O'Neill looked at me…and he said 'Run.' And I ran sir. I ran away. The last thing I saw was the Colonel close his eyes - and die."

Hammond stood. He paced around the infirmary for a moment before stopping in front of the devastated Maj. Carter. "Maj. Carter, I want to commend you for doing your duty. You followed the orders of your superior officer even when it went directly against what you wanted to do. Thanks to your actions and your bravery, we are aware of the new threat. A threat that might bear our face. You are sure that there was a sarcophagus in the compound? One that you saw in action?"

"Yes, sir. I know they managed to use it once. I don't know if the Jaffa were able to get Apophis in it a second time, or what affect it might have had. Col. O'Neill did a very thorough job."

"All right then. Dr. Fraiser, please see that Maj. Carter is taken care of tonight. Give her something so that she can sleep. She will need her rest." Hammond placed his hand on top of Carter's head, willing her to get healing sleep. She would need to be on her feet very soon. Then he walked out of the infirmary. There were many things that had to be taken care of. All of them needed to be done immediately. And he had no clear idea of what path to take.

Hammond walked into his office, closed the door and pulled the blinds. He took a moment of silence and prayed for guidance for his next actions. Then he reached for the folder he never wanted to need. It was a simple manila folder, sealed with bright red tape. The words "Top Secret" were right above the word "Scorpion." Hammond reached for his letter opener and slit the tape.

He did not need to read the information in the folder. He knew what it said. He had been in the meeting where this abhorrent policy had been generated and he had been the loudest to protest the philosophies behind this decision. Despite himself, he read:

_"If ever a Stargate Command officer or employee (hereafter referred to as 'staffer'), of any rank or standing, is implanted by a Goa'uld symbiote who has raking of 'System Lord,' said Stargate Command staffer is be captured and returned to Earth for further study and interrogation. Said staffer **is not** to be terminated or harmed in anyway if avoidable. The ranking officer of Stargate Command is herein charged with notifying the Joint Chiefs if ever such an occurrence takes place."_

Hammond read this sentence over and over. He imagined Daniel Jackson being forced to submit to the pain of implantation. He imagined turning over Apophis's new host to the Joint Chiefs and God knew who else for study. And he imagined Jack O'Neill's reaction at the idea that a close friend and member of his team was turned into a lab rat for the country that they had all fought so hard to serve and protect. If any part of Daniel had survived the implantation…if the Jaffa had revived him in the sarcophagus…would Hammond's next action place the former archeologist on an examination table somewhere in the basement of the NID?

He did not know what to do. Either he betrayed the people who depended on him , or he betrayed the oaths he had long ago taken to obey the leaders of his country. But what if the leaders were wrong? Hammond stared at the words in front of him. After a long time, he reached for the phone.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews! Feel free to keep'em coming!

* * *

_

_Previously: _

He did not know what to do. Either he betrayed the people who depended on him , or he betrayed the oaths he had long ago taken to obey the leaders of his country. But what if the leaders were wrong? Hammond stared at the words in front of him. After a long time, he reached for the phone.

* * *

Sam walked down the quiet SGC halls. As expected at 2 in the morning, there was no one around. And yet, this was when Janet told her she was expected in General Hammond's office.

Samantha Carter had spent the last 36 hours laid up in the infirmary. Mild concussion, a few small Zat burns, various scratches and bruises, and general trauma and exhaustion had made sleep 16 straight hours. Her body still ached. However, Sam's discomfort was being burned away by the fury and rage that filled her. It was almost overwhelming. The team that had cared for her and protected her was dead. And all she had done was run away. _I should have died with them. I should have tried – **something** – _But Sam knew in her heart that things might have been much worse if SGC had never known about Daniel…and the Colonel and Teal'c. Someone had to carry the story home. It was just killing Sam that she had to be the storyteller.

The fury was the only thing that felt real to Sam. It was sharp and clear. Everything else seemed strange, false and insubstantial. Muted sympathy on the faces of the medical team, the distant noise of the Gate room, even the walls she walked past. They seemed frail. The walls were not strong enough to keep Stargate Command safe. Sam knew that now. Sam would never see Daniel come running after her, excited about some new theory; Teal'c would never stride beside her radiating his quiet dignity; Col. O'Neil would never…she ended the thought.

The door to General Hammond's office was closed and the blinds were tightly shut. She knocked, announced herself and waited for it to be unlocked and opened. Inside the office were the General, her father and Martouf.

"Dad," Sam's surprise cut through the haze of her rage. "What are you doing here?"

Jacob smiled at his daughter, "Hey kid." He walked over and gave her a big hug.

For a moment, Sam almost crumbled. It felt so good to be held by her father. It felt safe and nothing had felt safe to her for days. But then she stiffened and pulled away. Sam's grief seemed bottomless. If she gave into it now, how would she ever stop crying? She looked to the Tok'ra standing next to her father. "Martouf, I'm surprised to see you here."

"It is good to see you, Samantha Carter. I only wish it were under better circumstances." Martouf's eyes reflected his empathy. He had lost much in the battle with the Goa'uld. He knew what Samantha was going through today.

In a moment of insight, Sam realized that these men surrounded her, supporting her, soldiers like herself. All had lost friends and loved ones in battles. Maybe she was not as alone as her grief was making her feel. She cleared her throat, "Sir, you asked to see me?"

"Yes, Maj. Carter. There has been no official recording of the incident on P3X-1510," the General glanced at the folder on his desk.

"'Incident', sir?" Sam interrupted. "Almost an entire team has died. Please don't call it an 'incident.'"

Gen. Hammond looked at her sternly, "The fact is Major, we don't know for sure who all **is **dead. I've given Martouf the description of Col. O'Neill's attack on Apophis that you gave me. It seems that unless the knife went deep and wide enough to fully sever the symbiote, it is possible that the sarcophagus may have revived him."

"Then Daniel would still be…" Sam's voice trailed off as she sat down.

"Trapped," Martouf finished. "Dr. Jackson's body might be still alive, but he would still be trapped as Apophis's host." The room was quiet as everyone considered the implications of his words.

"Maj. Carter, I need you to read this file," Hammond handed her a manila folder

Sam looked at the clearance code on the front. "Sir, I don't have high enough clearance for this."

He smiled, "I know, Major. I think we are about to break a lot of rules tonight."

Sam read. And she learned what a "Scorpion Situation" was. _"If ever a Stargate Command officer or employee…is implanted by a Goa'uld symbiote who has the ranking of 'System Lord'…returned to Earth for further study and interrogation." _

"Who wrote this?" Sam's hushed voice was shaking with anger. "Does this mean that **if**, by some chance, Col. O'Neill didn't **kill Daniel enough**, we can't even help him? We had to turn him over to the NID for **experiments**!" By now, Sam was on her feet and shouting.

General Hammond was on his feet as well. "Maj. Carter," he thundered. "I know how this sounds to you. However, I did not bring you down here at two in the morning so that you could alert the entire base to our conversation. Please keep your voice down."

Sam glared at him, breathing hard. After a moment, her training took over. "Yes sir. I'm sorry, sir," she sat back in her chair. "Can you please tell me how…when…this policy…came about?"

"It was after your experience with Jolinar. It seems that after she died, there was some discussion that we should have learned more from her. Those in charge were very upset that I had not told them of your implantation. And then, of course, we gave Jacob to the Tok'ra," the two men exchanged wry grins. "Now he is out of their reach. If anyone finds out what happened to Dr. Jackson then there will be nothing that we can do. I will be ordered to send a team to capture Apophis alive and well and he will be taken away from us. We will not be able to prevent it."

Sam just could not see how this situation could get any worse. Either her friend was dead or he was dammed to spend the rest of his life hostage to both Apophis and his country. She walked over the door and leaned her head against it. She felt so hopeless. Except – she turned back to the room; "What do you mean **_if_** anyone finds out?"

OoOoOoOoOo

Ninety minutes later, Sam was standing at the ramp in the Gate room. It was empty except for herself, her father, Martouf and the General. She was not surprised to see Sgt. Harriman manning the control panel. This mission was unofficial. Gen. Hammond was very clear that he could not order her to do this. If the events came to light, Samantha and the General could both face disciplinary action and discharge from the military. Both had decided that they really did not care. With the assistance of Martouf and her father, Samantha was going to go back to the planet where she had lost so much. The three of them were to learn whether Apophis was alive or dead. If he was still alive, they were going to capture him and take the system lord back to the Tok'ra for removal of the symbiote. Martouf was not sure that it could be done without killing the host, but Sam was willing risk anything at this point. Col. O'Neill's words were echoing through her head; _"The Goa'uld killed Daniel, Carter. I am just going to make sure they can't keep killing him. They will destroy him but they won't let him die! Daniel deserves better. The Goa'uld have taken so much from him. I won't let them take his soul as well." _She knew that the Colonel had been right; there were worse things than for Daniel to be dead.

Gen. Hammond walked up to the group. "I just want to thank all of you for taking this risk. I wish…well I guess that's not important right now." The gate activated behind them. "Come home safely, Samantha. Godspeed."

* * *

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again for the lovely reviews.

* * *

_

Previously:

Gen. Hammond walked up to the group. "I just want to thank all of you for taking this risk. I wish…well I guess that's not important right now." The gate activated behind them. "Come home safely, Samantha. Godspeed."

* * *

He was not having a good day. In fact, in the life of Jack O'Neill, the past few days were definitely going down as the worst he had ever had. Or ever would have. Because if they actually got worse, he really didn't want to stick around for them.

Since coming to this stupid planet, he'd seen a friend get "Goa'uld'ed," another be executed, and he had no idea what had happened to the third. He had died, twice, and now he was back in the – dungeon, for lack of a better word – chained to the wall. Jack was beginning to wonder if he would go insane before Apophis had killed him for the last time.

Jack sighed, long and deep, and shifted on the cold, damp floor. The Jaffa didn't even give him the courtesy of chaining his arm to the floor. Rather, his right wrist was shackled over his head at such an angle that it was above his head when he was sitting, but too low for him to stand fully. _Clever little bastards,_ he mused. Every so often, he had to stand up to get the feeling back in his arm. It had become a very subtle torture.

The Colonel's thoughts strayed to Samantha. He wished he knew where she was. He was pretty sure that she was alive…and free…Apophis would have wanted him to know if she had been captured or killed. The System Lord had made Jack bury Teal'c's body right after his first round in the sarcophagus. He wanted to rub Jack's face in the fact that everything had gotten so screwed up. Unbeknownst to Apophis, however, the burial had also strengthened Jack's desire for revenge. He would see Apophis dead for everything that had happened. And Jack had not forgotten his promise to Daniel. Maybe it was too late for Teal'c, but he would get Daniel out of this. Somehow. And he would find out what happened to Sam.

Jack's eyes started to close. He was so tired, his mind kept drifting. Death had been a relief the first time. He had felt Daniel's blood on his hands, had felt all three staff blasts. But he had known nothing but relief. Sam was safe; he'd seen her run. Apophis was dead and Daniel was free. His promise was kept. Waking in the sarcophagus had been a profound blow. The doors opened and Apophis had been staring down at him. The Goa'uld face was impassive. He did not need to smirk or gloat. The fact that he still **was **was enough to drive home Jack's failure.

Not long after Teal'c's burial, Jack had been summoned for his first "session." It had been endless. Questions, questions, so many questions. Jack suspected that Apophis's hold on Daniel's mind was tenuous. Some of the questions the System Lord asked should have been in Daniel's mind. And Jack was sure that he had heard Apophis mumbling to himself. Never again was Daniel forced front and center. Jack believed that it was Daniel's interference that had sabotaged the ribbon-device. This time, Apophis stayed with more reliable methods of pain. Broken fingers, staff weapons in non-critical areas, blunt force trauma. And mind-games. Apophis had learned some things from Daniel's mind. He knew all about Daniel's fears and Jack's promise. He used that knowledge ruthlessly. The first session had ended with Apophis shooting Jack point-blank in the chest with a staff weapon. Again, Jack woke in the box.

_Hmm, Jack-in-the-box, Jack-in-the-box,_ Jack mused. He was starving. He couldn't remember when he had last eaten. He wondered how long this would go on. The Iraqis were actually better at torture than the Goa'uld, but the Iraqis had never killed him. This whole dying twice thing could really wear on a person's nerves.

Footsteps echoed down the hall. "_Once more unto the breach, men._"_ What was that from? Oh yeah, Shakespeare. One of the Henry's._ Daniel had given Teal'c a book of Shakespeare's play and he had developed a love of the historicals.

Apophis's guard entered the cell, unchaining O'Neill and dragging him to his feet. They frog-marched him up to the main room. Apophis had his back to them and Jack thought he heard humming. He didn't see any staff weapons around.

Then Apophis turned to face him. The Goa'uld didn't look good. It was still hard for Jack to look at the monster that wore his friend's face. But now, Apophis managed to look even more like Daniel than before. Although the clothes were the usual Goa'uld gaudiness, there was no eye make-up, no headdress. The Goa'uld hair was messed and there were bags under his eyes. Most disturbing of all, he had adopted that peculiar Daniel mannerism of the self-hug. Apophis had his arms wrapped around himself. Jack had never seen a Goa'uld look uncertain before.

"I punish him," Apophis said. "I punish him, I hurt him, I make him see things. And still, he fights me. He hides, I find him. I make him do things, terrible things! And still, he keeps his secrets. **From me! **I am his God and still he defies me! And now, now that I am almost there, now that I almost have everything I want from him, all I can hear is **singing!**"

"What?" Jack had no idea how to respond. "Daniel sings?"

"Daniel is not singing! There is no Daniel Jackson anymore!" Apophis screamed with such fury that spittle flew from his mouth. "**He **sings!" He began to claw at the front of his robes. "Over and over, the same cursed song!"

"What's he singing?" Jack asked.

Apophis pulled Jack to him by the front of his shirt. Getting nose-to-nose with the human, he ground out, "This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friend."

Jack could not help himself. He burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Apophis shook Jack like a rag doll. "What is this, some form of human torture?"

"It's a children's song, you blow-hard freak! It's a song human children sing to make their parents crazy. Works pretty well, don't it?"

Snarling with frustration, Apophis released Jack. He paced away clutching at his hair. With a sudden roar, he came back and grabbed Jack by the throat. Lifting him in the air, Apophis screamed, "Stop singing!"

Gasping for air, Jack saw a look of sudden relief on Apophis's face. He abruptly dropped Jack to the ground. His knee gave and he landed badly. Jack propped himself up on his elbows and watched Apophis compose himself. Jack was on his guard. An evil enemy he knew how to deal with. An evil enemy who was taking a one-way trip to Crazy Town was a whole different matter. That made him unpredictable.

Apophis turned and looked at jack. Now here was a look Jack knew. Arrogance and cruelty. "He does not like to see you hurt," Apophis stated. "He knows that I can kill you again, anytime I want and he does not want it to happen."

"Next time you kill me, you'd better make it stick. Neither of us will stop fighting you until you are out of that body!"

One of the Jaffa lifted Jack to his feet. Apophis walked over to his throne and picked up a wicked looking dagger. "You may have noticed that there are no staff weapons. I did not want there to be any irreparable mistakes from me or my guards." He walked back over and placed the knife at Jack's throat. "But knife wounds heal easily. Now, tell me what I want to know, or this one bleeds." There was a long pause. "I am serious, hide from me again and I will peel the skin from his body. I will do it over and over until you **tell me what I want to know**!" Apophis's gaze went inward while the dagger scratched a faint line from Jack's throat to right above his heart. Apophis focused his eyes on Jack's. "He does not know. He does not know if you are real, if this is real, or not. If he should obey me or not. He has to learn. Real or not, it does not matter!" Apophis plunged the knife into Jack's heart.

Through his cry of pain, Jack thought, _Oh, god, here we go again!

* * *

_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Yes, I was using "The Song That Never Ends." But I learned it from the Sherry Lewis - Lamb Chop Show. My mother used to hate that song.

* * *

_

**Previously:** Apophis focused his eyes on Jack's. "He does not know. He does not know if you are real, if this is real, or not. If he should obey me or not. He has to learn. Real or not, it does not matter!" Apophis plunged the knife into Jack's heart.

Through his cry of pain, Jack thought, _Oh, god, here we go again!

* * *

_

He watched his daughter stare out the window of the ship. He had never seen her like this, not even when her mother died. Her face was a blank slate, her eyes frozen blue ice. But he knew that under her mask was the terrible rage and grief he had glimpsed in George's office.

_Talk to her, Jacob,_ Selmak whispered in his head.

_Stay out of it Sel,_ Jacob hissed back. Aloud he said, "Sam?"

Returning from her dark solitude, Sam slowly turned and looked at her father, "What?"

"Sam, what are you doing?" he asked.

Her blank stare hardened. "I'm keeping a promise to a friend," she turned back to the window.

"It wasn't your promise, Samantha," Jacob replied.

She turned to her father. "What the hell does that mean? That because Col. O'Neill is dead, that because he died trying to save Daniel, Daniel doesn't matter anymore? That promise became mine the moment that the Colonel died. I have to find out what happened to Apophis. And if he is still alive and still using my friend's body – then it is up to me to stop him."

"Even if it means that you have to kill him? Even if it means that you end Daniel's life? Are you ready for that?" Jacob was relentless. He had to make sure that she knew what she was signing up for.

The sight of Daniel's body with a knife in his neck, O'Neill's hand covered in Daniel's blood flashed across Sam's memory. The vision pierced through her anger and laid open her grief. "What would you rather I do, Dad?" she yelled. "Leave Apophis alive? Let him keep Daniel's body and soul? Let Apophis keep killing Daniel over and over and over and over –" Sam started to cry, hysteria rising in her voice. "I won't do it! I won't let that happen to him!"

Jacob took his daughter into his arms. "No Sam. I'm not saying anything like that. But I don't want you to be the one who does it. Stay up here with the ship. Let Martouf and I be the ones who go down there. "

"No, Dad. No," she pulled away and composed herself. "It has to be me. It's my promise."

"Samantha, I understand why you are taking these actions," Selmak joined the conversation "But your father is worried about what these actions might do to you."

Sam looked back at them, "What do you mean?"

"In my life, I have had to make choices that have led to the deaths of friends. The Tok'ra view these as acceptable losses and heroic deaths. But from my time with your father, I know that your culture views it differently. Will you be able to live with yourself if you cannot save the life of Daniel Jackson?"

"This trip is more about saving Daniel's soul than his life." Samantha resumed staring out the window. To her, the matter was settled.

This time, Jacob and Selmak left her to her thoughts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After much debate, it had been decided that Martouf and Sam would ring down to the castle grounds. There was a greater chance of immediate discovery but they all knew there was no way that a captured Apophis would be dragged ten miles to the Stargate. Jacob would stay behind on the cloaked ship ready to ring them back.

As soon as the rings dispersed, Sam and Martouf broke for the cover of the woods. They had come down at nighttime hoping to use the darkness as a shield. The basic plan was to go in through the back door. During Sam's frantic escape she had gotten briefly lost in a maze of dungeons. It seemed the easiest way to get back in. They were carrying a lethal combination of P-90s, handguns, Zats and C-4. One way or another, this was all going to stop.

Beneath her numbness, Sam marveled at the audacity of two people (three counting Lantash) stealing into a Goa'uld stronghold to kidnap a System Lord. It was absurd. But, she figured, she had left the land of rational thought days ago. The feeling of unreality that had plagued her earlier was back. Her body was almost twitching from anxiety and adrenaline.

They crept in shadows to the castle. The absence of Jaffa bothered Sam. _This is wrong, _she thought. _Surely they figured out how I escaped. Why aren't they guarding it?_ From the look in Martouf's eyes, he was wondering the same thing.

Martouf silently broke the lock on the ancient door. The shriek of hinges pierced the night air and Sam tensed, ready to shoot the first thing that moved. After a few moments, they both breathed again and set off down the dark hallway. They had agreed to rely on Tok'ra night vision rather than court discovery by using a flashlight.

After ten minutes of feeling their way though the darkness, they heard Jaffa approaching. _About time!_ Sam thought. Never in her life could she remember craving violence like she did right now. She ducked into a crevice; signaling to Martouf, _Take them out!_

The Jaffa never knew what hit them. When they walked between Sam and Martouf, they were clubbed in the head with weapons. Sam stood over the unconscious Jaffa, her finger on the trigger of her P-90. She wanted to kill a downed enemy even though it went against everything she was as a soldier. Her finger tightened.

"Samantha!" Martouf whispered. He pointed at a door she had not noticed, indicating they should store the bodies in there. There was an old-fashioned pad-lock holding the door closed.

_A pad-lock?_ Sam puzzled, patting the guard down for the key ring. She found the key and dashed over to the door. Opening it, she saw the last thing she expected to see.

"Jack?" she breathed.

O'Neill was no less surprised to see her. "Sam?" He jumped to his feet, forgetting that his arm was still chained to the wall, and fell back down.

Sam forgot about everything and ran over to him. She threw her arms around him, feeling him give her a one-armed hug in return. "I saw you die!" she whispered. "How are you here?"

"Sarcophagus," he muttered as he lost himself, just for a moment in the smell of her, the feeling of holding her. Some small, ravaged part of his heart began to heal.

"I'm not alone anymore," she said, so quietly that he almost did not hear it. He tightened his arm around her in response.

Martouf was dragging in the Jaffa, "It is good to see you, O'Neill," Lantash said, quietly. "Are you well enough to move?"

"Is there a choice?" O'Neill asked as he and Sam separated.

Sam examined his face. There were no visible bruises or marks, but there was something in his eyes that told her that the Colonel's time in this castle had been almost more than he could bear. "Where's Teal'c? Did he go into the sarcophagus as well?"

"No, Sam, Tealc's dead," O'Neill looked up at her. "I buried him behind the courtyard." She didn't reply, just examined the chain the held him to the wall and found the proper key to unlock him. "And Apophis? Is he still…?" He said nothing, just nodded his head.

Jack carefully stood. The last time in the box had healed most of his wounds but he was still exhausted, dehydrated, and starving. But he would deal with that later. "Okay, Carter, Marty, what's the plan? If you're here to rescue us…me…whatever…where's the rest of you? Are there other SG teams outside?"

Sam did not want to tell him about the secret that General Hammond had revealed to her. But she needed to. "Sir, there is no one else. This isn't an official mission. Officially, our goal would be to capture Dan-**Apophis** and turn him over for interrogation by Maybourne or someone. Nothing that has happened here or will happen here will ever go on record. If we're successful."

"A Scorpion Situation," O'Neill muttered, earning surprised looks from Carter and Lantash.

"You know about that, sir?"

"I heard a rumor. Once. Should'a believed him," O'Neill mused. He shook his thoughts away. "Something you should know, and Marty, maybe you can explain this, I don't think that Apophis is entirely…Apophis. I think Daniel is fighting back and really making Apophis crazy. And dangerous." He unconsciously rubbed over his heart where a thin ghost of a scar still itched.

Martouf spoke, "It is not impossible for a host to resist takeover, but…over time it will affect the mental stability of both host and symbiote. It takes a tremendous amount of will power. It is almost easier if the host just submits. The few successful separations we have done have had less residual damage when the host did not fight back."

"When has Daniel ever done something the easy way?" O'Neill asked. "As long as Daniel can fight, he will fight. He is protecting something" O'Neill and Carter made eye contact. Neither was sure what all the Tok'ra knew about Shifu and now was not the time to go into it.

"Sir, we're going to get him out of here," Carter stated. "One way or another." She did not have to elaborate.

'Then we're off," O'Neill took a step forward and swayed badly. Carter kept him from falling.

"Sir, you need to get back to the ship. Dad's keeping it cloaked in orbit."

"Jacob's here? Well, everyone turned out for my party," O'Neill said wryly. "Carter, I am not letting you go against him alone. You don't know what he's capable of right now."

"I'm not alone." She gave a slight smile. "Not now," she replied. "And you're in no condition to face him again. Martouf and I will do it."

"We will, O'Neill," Martouf backed her up, handing the Colonel a Zat weapon and a Tok'ra communicator. "I do not think that you will see any guards. There do not seem to be many around. But just in case."

O'Neill took the weapon and looked at his 2IC. "Go sir, please. Here," She handed him a small explosive. "Leave a little something on your way out." Samantha watched him disappear into the darkness. _One down, one to go.

* * *

_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

O'Neill took the weapon and looked at his 2IC. "Go sir, please. Here," She handed him a small explosive. "Leave a little something on your way out." Samantha watched him disappear into the darkness. _One down, one to go.

* * *

_

Apophis sat alone in his throne room. He craved solitude and quiet. But it was not to be. As much as he told himself that the other was dying and would soon be no more, he knew it was still there. It had less weight than the memory of a shadow, but like a bird in a cage, the daniel-mind threw itself against its mental cage. _getoutgetoutgetoutgetout. _Over and over. The protest had replaced the song. It was the desperate mutterings of a dying soul, but it was enough to make Apophis insane. There were times he had to hit himself, grab at his hair, anything to make the voice dim. Nothing made it stop. Apophis was tired. This fight had taken more out of him than he had realized. But he would win. Victory was assured. He just had to wait. Just a little longer…

The Goa'uld tried to clear away the confusion in his head. He had important things to focus on. He was concerned at the small number of Jaffa who were serving him on this planet. His army was rebuilding, but he had nowhere near the strength he needed to reclaim his position among the System Lords. Why, then, did he send so many of his Jaffa away with his ship on a recruiting mission? He knew that his Jaffa would conscript many foot soldiers, but he could not stop wondering if he had sent too many away? Was his stronghold here now vulnerable? His First Prime had expressed such a concern. He was quickly reminded why he should not question his God.

Apophis tried to dismiss his fears. He had made the right decision. After all, no one knew where he was. The other System Lords would not be able to find him. His mind turned to another concern. It was time to select a new queen. His mourning for Amounet had been prolonged and intense but he had to find another. Finding a love like his last was an impossibility, but he needed a suitable mate to create another child. If he could find a human woman worthy of his selection, he had a Goa'uld who was almost ready for implantation. Once his soldiers returned, he would plan a search like the one that brought him his love. He would look far and wide for a human woman whose beauty and fire would excite him. Apophis lost himself in the musings of his search.

An explosion of weapons fire brought his comforting thoughts to an end. He recognized the sound of the humans P-90s. _The Tauri! Damn them!_ He had decimated SG1, and he still had O'Neill caged below. Who could possibly have penetrated this far? He heard the sound of his guards return fire and then he heard a human gasp of pain. An unpleasant smile played across his lips. Whoever it was, Apophis knew how this would end.

Apophis came to his feet when his guards dragged in a struggling Samantha Carter. Behind her, two more guards were dragging in a wounded man he did not know. Digging through the remains of his host's memories, he found the name: "Lantash of the Tok'ra." The Tok'ra scum glared at him, still defiant despite the oozing staff weapon wound on his shoulder. "That is just the beginning of what you will suffer for coming here." He turned his attention to the female. "Samantha Carter." He took a long pause, considering the woman in front of him. His hand touched her cheek, caressing her skin." I do not know what made you come back here. I have tortured and murdered your friends. I have destroyed everything you love. And yet here you are. You still think you can save the day. Well, your arrival is more fortuitous than you can imagine. Samantha Carter," his voice rang through the chamber as he smiled in triumph, "You will be my new queen."

Sam looked at the Goa'uld. In his large blue eyes, she did not see her friend. She saw a murderer and a megalomaniac brute. Her fear of him and all that he represented was gone. "Before I agree to that, Apophis," she began, "You can kiss my ass."

His face paled with rage. He backhanded her, hard, and she fell to the ground, free from the guards. Shaking with anger he reached down and dragged her up by her vest. He shook her. "Do not address me in such a way. I am a God and you will serve me!"

God or not, Apophis was in a human body and Sam knew how to take down a human man. Using a trick that had not failed since her father first showed it to her in 6th grade, Sam slammed her knee into his groin. Shocked, he fell forward, opening his chin to her other knee. She quickly finished him off with a roundhouse kick to his cheek. Apophis sprawled on the ground.

Instinctively, Sam hit the ground after him. The guards had fired their Zat guns right over her head. Despite his injury, Martouf had managed to take down one of his guards and was in a savage fight with the other. Sam reached for Apophis's weapon.

"Stop!" A staff blast warmed Sam's cheek, hitting the ground beside her. She turned and saw the First Prime, with a staff weapon pointed at her. Martouf froze. "My lord wants you alive, but if you move that will only happen with a sarcophagus. Step away from him, now."

Sam hesitated. Apophis was beginning to come around and she was unwilling to give away her advantage. From the doorway, two Zat blasts penetrated the First Prime, killing him instantly. When the body hit the ground, Sam could see Jack, leaning on the frame, Zat in hand.

"Thank you, sir," was all she could say. Martouf finished off his opponent and then went and supported the Colonel.

"Your welcome," Col. O'Neill replied. "I liked the 'Kiss my ass' line, by the way."

Sam gave him a weak smile, "I thought you would approve." She turned and faced the Goa'uld. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She saw fear. "It's over," she told him. "Your men are dead. We will destroy this castle on our way out. You lost."

Apophis tried to bargain for his life. "I can help you. With the knowledge I can share, I am worth far more to you alive then dead."

"**You **are worth **nothing** to me. I want my friend back." With that Sam grabbed his hair and slammed his head into the ground, knocking him unconscious again. With a shuddering sigh, Sam fought back tears. But they were coming on too strong and a few escaped. Staring down at her enemy, she could finally see her friend again. She just hoped it wasn't too late to save him.

A hand rested on her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw the Colonel's brown eyes. "Let's go home, okay?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she responded.

* * *

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

Staring down at her enemy, she could finally see her friend again. She just hoped it wasn't too late to save him.

A hand rested on her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw the Colonel's brown eyes. "Let's go home, okay?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she responded.

* * *

Sam sat on a chair between the two sleeping men. At this moment, she could think of no more important place to be. The SGC's infirmary was bathed in the late-night glow of medical monitors. Col. O'Neill slept on her left. When they arrived on Earth, he had barely been able to walk through the gate before collapsing. The lack of food and water and the abundance of psychological trauma had taken Jack O'Neill down, hard. He had woken up earlier, eaten some, checked on Daniel. And had quickly fallen back to sleep. A saline IV had rehydrated him. Janet said he would be fine.

Daniel was in the bed on Sam's right. She looked over at him. His face was still bruised. The trip to the Tok'ra planet had been hellish. Apophis had known what was in store for him and he wanted to hurt them all one last time. When they had ringed up to the ship, Apophis was still unconscious. They tied his hands behind his back and stored him the cargo hold. Sam was guarding him, but by that point she was running on fumes. She did not realize that Apophis was awake until he was on his feet. Yelling threats and insults, Apophis climbed up to the platform. When he finally realized no one was going to release him, he threw himself to the floor. Sam was unable to catch him. The face-first landing was enough to bust Daniel's nose, lacerate his forehead, and bust a tooth. When Sam rolled him over, Apophis snapped at her like an animal. Then he started to pound his head on the floor. Only a blast from the Colonel's Zat stopped him from causing further damage. They tied the unconscious System Lord to a pipe. When he woke, he started to scream. No words, just a scream designed to rip Daniel's throat to pieces. The Colonel was hesitant to Zat him again, so he gagged Apophis instead. The Goa'uld continued to make a horrible, ragged sound. Only when damage was done did he silence.

But the physical wounds would heal. After a prolonged fight with Martouf, Col. O'Neill persuaded the Tok'ra healers to come to Earth. Daniel would be saved or lost at home. The symbiote was removed, very carefully, so that both host and parasite survived. Sam did not understand why the healers were so focused on the survival of the symbiote until they announced their intention to take it back to their home. General Hammond refused to let them leave with it. The debate was settled when Janet Fraiser accidentally dropped the symbiote's carrying case. The glass shattered, but the stunned symbiote was unable to skitter away before it was impaled on the bottom of Janet's high heel. "Oops," was all she said to the dismayed and furious Tok'ra that surrounded her.

Later, Sam and Janet stood by Daniel's bedside. "It wasn't revenge," Janet said suddenly. Sam had not asked Janet to explain herself. Janet looked up at Sam, "It's important for me that you know that." She took Daniel's hand and stroked his hair. "It was triage. I had a patient, the Apophis symbiote, in my hand. The patient was a living, sentient creature, but it was also a parasite. The Tok'ra might have implanted it in someone else. With the best of intentions, of course, to get information, but it would have escaped. You and I both know that. I had to choose between the life of the patient I had right now, or the millions he could create." So often Janet was the compassionate healer that it was easy to forget how ruthless she could be. She bent down and kissed Daniel on the forehead. "I can live with this on my conscious." She released Daniel's hand and walked to her office, closing the door behind her. Like so much else in this horrible mission, Janet's role would be swept under the rug, never spoken about.

Sam thought back to her meeting with the General Hammond. He had said that they were going to be breaking a lot of rules. At the time, Sam had no idea how right he would be. The official report would only read that Apophis had held Jack and Daniel hostage. Teal'c had died trying to rescue them. Apophis had been killed during the action. All technically true. It just left out the part where all of SG1 violated direct orders. Sam's name and reputation would be attached to a cover-up. Looking at Daniel's battered face she decided that she could live with that on her conscious, too. When everyone was further on the road to recovery, Sam intended to find out more about the "Scorpion Situation." She could just smell Kinsey all over it.

Daniel made a small noise. He had spent the whole time since his surgery two days ago in a coma-like sleep. The Tok'ra insisted that this was typical of a host's recovery, especially one who had been treated as Daniel seemed to have been. Daniel had made the occasional noise, soft moans and whimpers. At one point, he had cried for an hour. Sam and the Colonel had done their best for him, holding his hands, wiping his tears. At no point did Daniel make any sign of waking up. _What is going on in that head of his?_ Sam wondered. She worried that his subconscious was deciding between sanity and madness. Even if he woke up, would he ever be the same?

"Sam?" It took Sam a moment to realize that it was the Colonel talking to her. She went to his side.

"Yes, sir."

"How's our boy?"

"The same, sir. I don't – I don't know what to do. The Tok'ra said that this recovery time is necessary, but what if he never wakes up? What if he never recovers? I think Apophis might have lost his mind in the cargo hold. What if that affected Daniel in some way?" All of Sam's fear came boiling to the surface.

"Okay, Sam," Jack reached for her hand. "It's going to be okay. We didn't get him this far to loose him now."

There was silence for a while. Sam thought that the Colonel had fallen asleep but then he spoke. "I've been thinking…after Daniel is better… we need to go back to that planet and get Teal'c. It's wrong to leave him there, alone. He deserves better. And we have to tell Bra'tac."

Sam was too choked up to speak. Instead she squeezed his hand tighter. The silence that fell felt a little lighter this time.

She was not sure when she drifted off or how long she slept, her head resting on the Colonel's bed, their hands still clasped. It was Daniel's anguished moan that woke them. At once, Sam and Jack were awake, looking over at their teammate. Daniel was awake but from the look in his eyes it was obvious that he thought he was still trapped in a nightmare. He stared at them.

"Stop this." Daniel's voice was a raspy croak, thanks to Apophis's treatment. "Stop this. Stop this now!"

Sam went to Daniel's bed while the Colonel climbed to his feet. "Stop what Daniel? Daniel, you're home. You're free. Apophis is dead."

Janet came out of her office and joined Sam and the Colonel at Daniel's bedside. When she reached forward to check Daniel's monitor, he threw his arms over his head, as if to ward off a blow. "**NO!**" he tried to cry out. Blood leaked from his IV insertion. "If I believe you, you die. I believe you and then – I kill you… I can't…not again…" He covered his face with his hands.

General Hammond entered the room. "How is he Doctor?"

Daniel looked at the General as if his worst fears had just been confirmed. "No, no. I can't keep doing this," his mutterings trailed off as he struggled to suppress his sobs. "I can't…" He gave a shuddering sigh and then clenched his teeth and began to sing. "This is the song that doesn't end, it just goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it, not knowing what it was…" He continued to sing, clutching at his hair and keeping his eyes tightly shut.

Terrified, Samantha stepped away. It seemed that Daniel was loosing his mind right in front of her.

Colonel O'Neil reached past her and took Daniel's face in his hands. "Daniel," he said. "You don't have to do this anymore. You **are **free. Apophis **is** dead. Do you remember the promise I made to you?"

Daniel stopped singing but kept his eyes closed. He put his hands on top of the Colonel's, as if hoping the combined strength would hold his mind together. "You said that you wouldn't leave me like that."

"We didn't leave you, Daniel. Sam and I, we got you out. You are free," Jack would say this as many times as it took to make Daniel believe it.

Daniel opened his eyes and looked at Jack for a long time. Occasionally his eyes would fly over to the doorway as if he was expecting an intruder. After a few times, he started to take in the others standing around his bed. She realized that he was focusing on them for the first time since he woken up. "Where's Teal'c?" Daniel asked.

Sam looked to her superiors. She did not know what to say.

Colonel O'Neill told Daniel the truth. "He's dead, Daniel. He was trying to save you and Apophis's First Prime killed him."

"Teal'c is dead. Teal'c died trying to save me?" Daniel rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Teal'c died…it's over…it's really over, isn't it?"

Samantha took Daniel's hand, "Yes Daniel, it's over."

He squeezed her hand, but looked away. "Thank you," he whispered to no one. Then he turned and looked at everyone in the room. "Thank you."

* * *

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

Samantha took Daniel's hand, "Yes Daniel, it's over."

He squeezed her hand, but looked away. "Thank you," he whispered to no one. Then he turned and looked at everyone in the room. "Thank you."

* * *

Daniel stood in the Gate room, waiting for his team to return. Sam and Jack had gone back to P3X-1510 to claim Teal'c's body. Janet had not released Daniel for Gate travel yet. At this moment, he was fine with the restriction. Daniel was not sure that he **could** go back to that planet.

His recovery had been every bit as slow and painful as could have been expected. It had been six weeks since Apophis had died and Daniel had been set free. For the first week, all Daniel had done was sleep. And dream. Horrible dreams where he tortured and murdered his friends, Apophis's memories twisted so that it was Daniel who was committing the atrocities, dreams of Sha're…For the first several days, every time Daniel woke he had to be convinced again that he was free, that all of this was real. He often woke screaming, further damaging his vocal cords. He begged Janet not to sedate him, fearing that the drug-induced fogginess would make it harder for him to discern reality. He had no idea how he convinced her. Learning about the "Scorpion Situation" decree did not help Daniel at all. His nightmares started to include scenes of his being experimented on by NID operatives, while Jack stood by watching.

It was too soon for him to talk about what had happened. Even if his voice had been up to it, it was all too raw and he hurt too much. But he learned Sam and Jack's stories. Sam did not want to tell much but Jack and Daniel pulled it out of her. She talked about her run to the Gate, her collapse on the empty planet. She shared her fear that she was going to be all alone and that she would fail them in the end. And she talked about how betrayed she had felt when General Hammond told her about the "Scorpion" decree. "It makes me want to quit the military. How can they value us so little? I just don't know what to do knowing that rule is out there." There were no answers.

It took Jack longer to share his story. He revealed that he had been killed three times. Jack was quick to point out that Daniel had done everything in his power to stop Apophis. Hearing that, Daniel was suffused with shame. He had not done everything he could have. He had never given Apophis all of the secrets.

"Daniel, what is it?" Jack asked.

The concern in his friend's voice made Daniel start crying, something that he **hated**. Since regaining ownership of his body, Daniel felt he had lost complete control of his emotions. It seemed he was crying all the time these days.

"Daniel, please tell us," Jack prodded.

"I could have stopped him," Daniel ground out. "The last time, with the dagger, I had some control. That stupid song kept him away from what was left of me. I had secrets, still, the song kept him too distracted to find them. But when he grabbed you…he'd killed you twice already and he told me he wouldn't bring you back a third time! I wanted to save you, but I had to protect Sha're's son. I'm so sorry! He made me feel it! The knife going through your bones, your face…it was an eternity of killing you." Daniel was crying hysterically by now. Jack came over to Daniel's bed and took Daniel into his arms like he was a child. Sam held onto Daniel's hand, crying her own tears.

"It's all right," Jack comforted him. "It was not your fault. Whatever you had to do to live through this, I have no problem with. It was not your fault."

That's when it happened. Daniel felt something on his neck. He knew it was a Goa'uld. Shoving Jack away, he reached behind his neck to rip out the invader. He wanted to scream, but he could not breathe. He clawed at his neck while his vision tunneled to the point of near blackness. Dimly he heard someone call his name.

"Daniel, Daniel, whatever you're seeing, it's not real. Come back to us." Someone shook him and Daniel's vision came rushing back. He found himself clinging to Jack's shirt, leaving traces of blood. His breath was coming in short, panic-filled gasps. "It's not real Daniel, you're safe." As the words sank in, Daniel groaned. Air started to come easier. He grit his teeth and tried to get his breathing under control. "Okay, Doc, what the hell just happened?" Jack asked.

Daniel realized that Janet was checking his pulse. He could tell that she was really wanting to use her penlight, but refrained. Instead, she busied her self at the back of his neck. "I would say that he had a nasty panic attack. Daniel, you've ripped out several stitches back here." They all looked at Daniel's bloody hands and Jack's shirt. "I need to stitch you back up. I know you don't want to be sedated, so I'll just try to numb the area."

And he was stitched up again. And he continued down the road to healing. That was not his only panic attack and it was by no means his worst, but after several more days in the infirmary, Janet released him to the care of his friends.

The team retreated to the safety of Jack's house. The General had ordered them all to take leave time. No one had intended to spend the whole time at Jack's house, it just happened that way. Daniel went to his apartment, a few times, but the quiet was too much for him. While he hated to admit it, he knew that if he spent the night there, he would end up in the fetal position, hiding under his furniture. So he drove back to Jack's house. Jack said nothing.

They missed Teal'c. The team mourned the loss of their greatest warrior. They all agreed that if Teal'c had to die, this is how he would have wanted to go. Jack and Sam had notified Bra'tac while Daniel was still in the infirmary. Teal'c's mentor took it upon himself to find Teal'c's family and tell them the news.

Talking about Teal'c made it easier for Jack to tell his own story. Never a man comfortable with his own emotions, he had lost enough team members to know that talking was the best way to heal. Jack admitted how devastating it had been to be chained up and helpless while both Daniel and Teal'c fell. "The torture was hard," he said, "but that almost killed me."

Daniel knew that Teal'c's death was not his fault. Technically, it was not even Apophis's fault as Teal'c had rendered the System Lord unconscious before he was shot. But knowing all of that did not stop him from going over every minute of the mission trying to find the moment when all of this could have been prevented. Maybe if he had fought harder when the Jaffe first unchained him? Maybe if he had not fought at all? Maybe if he had not made the Jaffe so angry? Why had he not fought harder when Apophis was implanting him? Why was he not smarter, stronger, faster, quicker, a better fighter, a better **person**? How could he have let this happen? He was sure that he could have prevented all of this. He just did not know how.

Vicious mental cycles kept Daniel awake during long nights at Jack's house. One of these nights, he decided to make some coffee. He knew it wouldn't help him sleep, but at least he would have some comfort food with his insomnia. The smell of his favorite blend filled the kitchen and Daniel felt his anxiety go down a notch. Mug in hand, he reached for the pot.

"Daniel?"

Daniel screamed and dropped the pot. It shattered on the counter, splashing him with hot coffee and broken glass. The mug broke at his feet. Sam came running into the kitchen and put his burned hands under running water in the sink.

"God, Daniel, I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to scare you. I heard you and woke up. Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"No, Sam – I'm sorry – I'm alright – You didn't – I'm fine! I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine…" Daniel's voice trailed off as he felt a familiar tightening in his chest. He would **not **have another panic attack. Not here, amid the coffee, broken glass and pain. He tried to control his breathing as he sank to the floor. Sam sat next to him, trying to calm him down.

"I can't do this anymore!" Daniel wailed.

"Do what, Daniel?" Jack was awake now, of course. He had grabbed the first aid kit for Daniel's hands.

"This!" Daniel gestured wildly around himself. "I can't do this! I can't just be here and be okay. I can't even get myself some coffee without it falling apart into a dammed disaster. What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I just get over this?"

There was a long silence before Sam spoke. "Daniel, I don't think that this is the kind of thing you just 'get over.' I don't know that there is an 'over this.' It's too huge. But that doesn't mean that you can't get through it."

"I'm just so scared about what I'll be when this is all done," Daniel whispered.

"Maybe you won't be the same person you were before, not entirely," Sam said. "What you went through was horrible. But, whatever happens, you will always be someone that we care about and love. You are not alone in this. Jack and I will help as much as you let us."

No one had really spoken to Daniel like this. Everyone just kept telling him that he would be fine, he would get over this experience. As though he had just caught a bad flu virus. What Sam was saying made sense. Daniel looked at his friends. He wanted to tell them, but... "It was – so awful."

"Please tell us," Jack replied.

So he tried. He struggled to put a voice to the fears he had lived with. He told them about Apophis savaging his consciousness. He relived the images that Apophis had put into his mind, the time in the desert, the slaughter at the SGC. He tried to tell them about seeing Sha're, but he could not get the words out. That part would keep... He described what it was like to loose the battle, to know that he had to retreat because the pain was too great. "After I lost, I just…hid. There were a few times I was able to see out. And once or twice I was able to make things happen. The time with the hand ribbon, the song. Hell, I even got him to ship half of his men off-world. But each time he caught me. He punished me. He made me think that I had been rescued. I would wake up in the infirmary and just when I believed it was real, he would murder all of you. I was so scared, I was so alone. I thought I would never get out. And when it did happen, it was all so fast and sudden, it didn't seem real."

The sun was up. Daniel was talked out. He had never felt so wretched and exhausted in his whole life. But, when he finally went back to bed, he slept without dreams. His burden was still there, but it felt a little lighter.

Weeks had passed and now Daniel waited in the Gate room. Sam, Jack and Bra'tac would bring Teal'c's body back for a memorial service and then the body would be buried on Chulak. Daniel's progress had been slow, some days worse than others, but he believed that Janet would give him a clean bill of health soon. He was going to ask to go to Teal'c's burial. He just could not go back to Apophis's planet. His breath stopped every time he considered it. He did not see how it would help Jack to have to cart around a hysterical archeologist, so he decided to be honest with Jack. Jack had no problem with Daniel's choice. "Okay," Jack had said. "We'll get him and bring him home."

"Thank you," Daniel replied and he meant it.

The Gate started up. Daniel stood back to get out of the way of the activity of a Gate activation. The wormhole formed and Sam came through. She was pulling the front part of a steel gray coffin. It had been put on wheels and Jack was pushing from behind. Bra'tac was marched beside it in full ceremonial glory. His face looked old and sad. The lines in his face were more pronounced than Daniel had ever seen them.

Everyone stood back respectfully. Sam and Jack headed towards the infirmary. They both greeted Daniel and left him alone. They knew what he needed to do.

Daniel walked up to Bra'tac. He wanted to kneel and beg forgiveness as he once had with Sha're's father, but he restrained himself. "Master Bra'tac," he began, "I don't know what to say. I wish…I am so sorry that Teal'c died. I wish I could have done more to save him. I am so sorry for your loss. He will be remembered with glory as a brave warrior for both our people."

Bra'tac gave Daniel a long unreadable look. Daniel did not know what to expect. And then the warrior embraced Daniel in a full-bodied hug.

"Thank you, my son. Thank you for fighting Apophis as hard as you did. I know that Teal'c would have been proud of you. Yes, we have lost a great warrior in this fight. But you, Daniel Jackson, you are a warrior too. Keep fighting in his name. Teal'c considered you as a brother. I am glad that you are here and that you survived. As we mourn our loss, we will remember the greatness that was the warrior Teal'c and the things that he died to protect. You and your team among them."

Both men had tears in their eyes. Bra'tac took Daniel's arm in the forearm grip he always used. Daniel felt that he was forgiven. And he felt that there was nothing to forgive.

Daniel followed Bra'tac out of the room. His grief was shared with all of the SGC. No one in his team was alone in this.

* * *

The End. 


End file.
